Casta
by Winter Bells
Summary: Setelah Imhotep bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, ia terkejut saat melihat lagi wajah yang dulu pernah ia cintai. Seorang pria di masa lalu. Ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu, apapun caranya. Semi-Canon, Slash, Lemon! RnR please?


Disclaimer: The Mummy di distributor oleh Universal Pictures. Sebuah fiksi dari seorang penggemar.

Warning: Semi-Canon, Slash, Lemon!

Alur diusahakan mirip seperti aslinya, walau disimpangkan dan diputar balik (?) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Casta <strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Di sini gelap. Sangat gelap. Rick O'connell sebagai mana namanya, ia terlihat kebingungan di dalam ruangan yang disinyalir adalah gua. Ada sebab mengapa ia berada di sini, langsung saja, ia diculik. Ia masih ingat, beberapa jam lalu ia dan rombongannya termasuk Evelyn dan Jonathan pergi melakukan eksperimen ke makam kuno Hamunaptra.<p>

Yah, sesuai rencana awal, Rick disewa sebagai pemandu perjalanan bagi Evie dan Jonathan untuk pergi ke Hamunaptra—kota kuno yang menjadi legenda. Tidak tanpa alasan, Evie pernah mendengar bahwa Rick berhasil menemukan kota yang hilang tersebut. Namun dipenjara karena telah berbuat semena-mena. Ambisi Evie untuk menemukan buku 'Book of the Living' pun semakin kuat. Karena dikisahkan buku itu tertanam di kota kuno, Hamunaptra. Memang benar, mereka berhasil menemukan Hamunaptra kembali. Namun, karena kecerobohan sekelompok arkeolog yang begitu haus akan kebesaran Mesir Kuno, mereka tanpa sengaja telah membangkitkan seorang mumi yang dulunya dikenal sebagai pendeta tinggi di Mesir Kuno. Ia bernama Imhotep.

Mumi itu awalnya bangun dalam keadaan seperti tulang belulang yang hanya dibaluti pasir. Tapi, lama-kelamaan tubuh aslinya terbentuk seiring disantapnya para sekelompok arkeolog itu. Ia seorang pria dengan kepala botak. Menyadari kebangkitan mumi tersebut, Rick dan rombongannya segera mencari jalan keluar. Tapi sayang, mereka berhasil ditemukan oleh Imhotep. Ada satu yang mengganjal dipikiran Imhotep, yaitu Rick. Pemuda itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang dulu ia sukai. Seorang raja di Mesir Kuno. Namun, karena berbeda status sosial, cinta mereka tidak diterima. Hingga akhirnya keduanya dikepung dan dimumikasikan di dalam makam kuno.

_Maukah kau menjadi pasangan abadiku?_ Apabila diterjemahkan, Imhotep mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Rick. Namun, karena Imhotep berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mesir Kuno, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mumi itu.

"Rick. Dia bilang, maukah kau menjadi pasangannya?" Evelyn berbisik kepadanya. Wajar, Evelyn adalah seorang wanita yang bisa mengerti bahasa Mesir Kuno. Jadi ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Imhotep. Tapi Rick memilih meraih tangan Evelyn dan Jonathan lalu berlari kencang. Namun sayang, mereka tak bisa mengalahkan sang mumi. Hingga akhirnya Rick diculik oleh Imhotep. Sedangkan Evelyn dan Jonathan berhasil keluar dari Hamunaptra.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia. Di gua yang gelap dan dingin. Rick memperkirakan Imhotep membawanya ke dalam gua yang ada di gurun. "Sial," Rick mendecih. Kenapa ia bisa sampai diculik oleh seorang mumi?

Rick berdiri dari batu besar yang ia duduki. Berjalan perlahan ke depan sambil menerawang apa yang ada di sekitarnya. "Akhirnya," Rick tersenyum saat melihat secercah cahaya di ujung sana. Ia berjalan, terus berjalan. Sesekali tersandung batu atau sejenisnya—yah, dia tak tahu dan tak mau tau apa yang barusan ia jegel. Rick memberhentikan langkahnya saat melihat Imhotep berdiri di bibir gua. Mumi itu menatap gurun yang ada di luar gua.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengannya," Imhotep membuka pembicaraan. Dan pastinya, ia berbicara dalam bahasa Mesir Kuno yang tak dimengerti oleh Rick O'Connell. Rick lalu terduduk beberapa meter dari Imhotep. Ia mencoba menyimak walau tak mengerti sedikitpun. Yang pasti, rona sedih tergambar jelas di wajah mumi itu. Imhotep tiba-tiba berpaling dan menoleh menatap Rick.

_Oh tidak, dia menatapku. Ini pertanda buruk. _

Sedetik kemudian Rick menunduk. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari mumi tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja dengan melesat secepat kilat Imhotep sudah berada di depannya. Spontan Rick terkejut dan terjungkir ke belakang. "Aduh!" Rick mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit terbentur dengan tanah padat di dalam gua.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku, raja?" tanya Imhotep dalam bahasa Mesir Kuno. Raja, ya, ia masih menganggap Rick adalah rajanya di masa lalu. Orang yang ia sukai namun mereka tak jodoh dan akhirnya terpisah oleh kematian.

Rick meneguk ludah. Kalimat yang mumi itu ucapkan hampir mirip dengan yang ia ucapkan saat di Hamunaptra. Jangan-jangan, mumi ini memintaku untuk menjadi pasangannya lagi? Rick kembali meneguk ludahnya.

"Err… aku tau kau tak akan mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Tapi, mengapa aku harus menjadi pasanganmu?" Rick berbicara gugup. Tapi Imhotep tak merespon. Sudah Rick duga, mumi itu tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Imhotep menolak Rick hingga terbaring di tanah lalu menghimpitnya dari atas. Imhotep lalu dengan kasarnya menahan kedua tangan Rick dengan tangannya agar pria itu tak memberi perlawanan. Lalu ia menyerang bibir Rick dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium Rick.

Rick mencoba memberi perlawanan dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun tak berhasil. Tubuhnya sudah ditimpa habis oleh badan Imhotep yang begitu kuat. Mulutnya sudah terkatup kencang karena dicium oleh Imhotep. "Ayo kita lakukan apa yang dulu kau minta padaku, Rajaku," Imhotep berujar setelah melepas ciumannya.

"A-apa yang kau—emm, eum!" Rick bergumam. Kalimatnya terpotong setelah bibirnya kembali disentuh bibir sang mumi.

Wunggg. Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter. Imhotep terkejut dan melepas ciumannya. Ekspresi kesal tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia lalu bangkit dan keluar dari gua untuk mengetahui suara apa yang telah menganggu kenikmatannya dengan sang raja.

"Hah. Hah. Hah." Rick terlihat mengatur napasnya sejenak. Gila, ia seperti diserbu gajah karena tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Ia lalu bangkit dan membuntuti Imhotep yang keluar dari gua. Kedua pasang mata mereka melirik ke sekeliling mereka, dan tak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya ada timbunan-timbunan pasir kering. Tapi, setelah mereka melirik ke atas, Rick tersenyum. Ia melihat pesawat capung dengan penumpangnya Evelyn dan Jonathan. Akhirnya bantuan datang.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat, Imhotep tampak sangat marah. Ada burung besar yang mengganggu mereka—pikir Imhotep. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga mumi itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya kuat-kuat hingga angin besar berhembus dari mulutnya membuat pasir yang ada di sekelilingnya naik ke udara menciptakan dinding besar. Dinding pasir itu lalu bergerak dan seperti badai pasir mengejar pesawat capung yang ada di dekatnya.

Dinding pasir itu lalu mengeluarkan bentuk seperti muka Imhotep yang mangap. "Hurry! Kita tengah dikejar kematian!" teriak Jonathan saat melirik ke belakangnya ada badai pasir luar biasa mengejar mereka.

Tak tega melihat teman-temannya mati setelah ini, Rick lalu berpikir secara cepat untuk menghentikan keganasan Imhotep. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Rick menutup mata, berlari ke arah Imhotep, membalikkan tubuh mumi tersebut, lalu mencium bibirnya. Alhasil, konsentrasi Imhotep buyar. Badai pasir luar biasa tersebut langsung lenyap. Imhotep juga tampak menikmati ciuman tersebut. Akhirnya sang raja mau melakukannya tanpa ia yang harus duluan bertindak.

Setelah melihat badai pasir tersebut lenyap, Rick lalu melepas ciumannya. "Hah. Hah." Rick benar-benar tak tau apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Pemikiran itu murni terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

"_My King_, aku tau kau juga mau melakukannya bersamaku. Mari kita bangun kota kita kembali dan melakukan hal ini dengan tenang," sahut Imhotep dengan rona gembira.

Oh tidak, ia tersenyum jahat. Ini bukan pertanda baik. "T-tunggu dulu, bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya—" Syut. Rick tak bisa mencegah Imhotep lagi. Ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang bersamaan dengan sang mumi itu. Seperti ditelan pasir.

"Uwooo! _Watch out_!" Evelyn berteriak histeris saat pesawat capung yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba oleng dan menabrak sebuah bukit pasir. "Hah. Hah. Tubuhku penuh dengan pasir," Evelyn mencela. Ia keluar dari pesawat capung yang syukur tak meledak saat mendarat darurat. Ia membersihkan pakaiannya yang dipenuhi oleh pasir.

"Ohok. Ohok! Kau enak, tenggorokanku serasa menyentuh pasir. Aku makan pasir!" Jonathan batuk-batuk dan terlihat histeris.

Evelyn lalu menatap sekitar. Dua pria yang tadi ia lihat, sekarang telah menghilang. Hah, sepertinya mumi itu telah membawa orang yang ia sukai. Benar, Evelyn menyukai Rick sejak pertama mereka bertemu di penjara. Tapi, Rick terlihat tidak ada rasa terhadapnya. Sudahlah, bukan itu yang sekarang harus dipikirkan. Tapi, masalah untuk menyelamatkannya. "_Look_! Apa itu… Hamunaptra?" Evelyn terkejut setengah mati saat melihat sebuah kota dari kejauhan. Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu Hamunaptra yang telah lama tenggelam. Kota kuno. "Ayo! Aku yakin Rick di bawa ke sana. Mari kita susul!"

.

.

"Euhm. Euhm. Henti—eum. Hentikan!" Rick berteriak. Ia menolak tubuh kekar itu kuat-kuat. Tak peduli ia marah atau tidak, yang pasti sekarang ialah yang telah marah. Sejak tadi, mumi itu memaksanya untuk bersenggama dengannya. Mulutnya sudah letih digigit oleh makhluk pasir itu. Rick lalu menatap sekitarnya, sepertinya ia tak asing dengan tempat ini. "Kau membawaku ke kota kuno ini, huh?" tanya Rick sambil menatap sekeliling.

Imhotep hanya terdiam. Sedetik kemudian mumi itu berjalan beberapa langkah dan kembali memeluk Rick dengan paksa. Ia memeluk Rick dengan sekuat tenaga hingga lawannya itu tak berkutik sedikitpun. Lalu dengan ganas mencium bibir merah Rick. Imhotep begitu bernapsu. Ya, ia sudah menunggu ribuan tahun hanya untuk melakukan hal ini. Sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh sang rajanya terdahulu. Tapi tak kesampaian karena cinta mereka ditolak oleh kerajaan dan rakyat. Ia benar-benar sudah terangsang bahkan Rick merasakan benda Imhotep yang di bawah sudah tegang dan menusuk dirinya.

"Argh! Akh!" Rick mengerang kesakitan saat ia merasakan salah satu puting dadanya diemut dan digigit oleh Imhotep. Ya, dengan secepat kilat Imhotep merobek baju Rick hingga membuatnya dapat melihat dada bidang dan perut six-pack dari sang rajanya. "Hentikan! Argh!" Rick lalu merasakan lengannya basah karena barusan dijilati oleh Imhotep. "Arghh!" Ia berteriak lagi setelah merasakan bulu-bulu ketiaknya dicabuti oleh Imhotep. Tuhan, ada apa dengan mumi ini?

"ARGH! AKH!" Rick kembali berteriak kencang saat perutnya digigit dan dijilati oleh mumi itu. "Oh tidak, jangan itu—akh! ARGH!" Terlambat. Rick sudah tak dapat melarang mumi yang tengah diselimuti napsu tersebut. Celananya sudah dibuka dan tak lagi membalut tubuhnya. Bendanya yang tersarang di dalam balutan kain tipis telah dijamahi oleh mulut Imhotep. Benda itu lantas menegang keukuran maksimal. Menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Imhotep. Keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Imhotep berhenti. Ia yang berada di bawah naik dan berdiri seperti semula. Ia menatap wajah Rick yang kelelahan. Penuh dengan coretan kesakitan. Ia lalu termenung dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Sepertinya pria ini bukanlah raja yang dulu ia kenal. Pria ini sudah menolak akan apa yang dulu mereka ingin lakukan. Ia kemudian terduduk di kursi batu yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Rick berjalan mundur dan tersender di dinding. Lalu perlahan duduk karena kelelahan. "Hah. Hah. Hah." Rick mengatur napasnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini terhadapku?" tanya Rick.

Imhotep menatap Rick dalam-dalam. Ia memasang wajah datar. Sedetik kemudian ia berdiri dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Rick bingung apa yang dilakukan mumi itu lagi. Jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi lagi.

Wus. Setelah Imhotep mengayunkan tangannya, ruangan di sekeliling mereka seakan bergerak. Membawa mereka berdua melayang entah kemana. Rick terlihat bingung dan terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja mereka seperti kembali ke masa Mesir Kuno. Di mana mereka seperti berada di ruangan seorang raja dengan bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh. Rick terkejut saat melihat dirinya dibaluti pakaian seperti seorang raja tengah duduk di singgasana sendirian. Memasang mode berpikir. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan seorang pria botak menghampiri ia yang memakai pakaian raja. Aneh, dirinya yang lain itu langsung memasang ekspresi bahagia setelah sebelumnya terlihat sedih. Rick lalu melihat siapa pria botak tersebut, ternyata orang itu adalah Imhotep. Pria botak tersebut tunduk dan memberi hormat kepada dirinya yang berada di singgasana itu. Sedetik kemudian, kembaran Rick tersebut berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju Imhotep. Memberi isyarat agar ia berdiri. "Hah?" kejut Rick setelah ia melihat dirinya tersebut tiba-tiba mencium Imhotep dan memeluknya. Masing-masing di antara mereka saling membuka pakaian satu-sama lain. Dan mulai bertempur.

Tapi siapa sangka, kejadian itu dilihat oleh orang-orang dengan pakaian seperti pasukan perang. Dirinya yang lain dan Imhotep terkejut dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kemudian, Rick tiba-tiba dibawa ke tempat di mana seperti terlihat ruangan eksekusi. Ia menangkap dirinya yang lain itu tengah dihukum pancung. Sedangkan Imhotep dimumikasikan di dalam peti mati.

Sedetik kemudian, Rick tersadar dan kembali ke tempat ia semula. "Hah. Hah." Rick benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang ia saksikan barusan. Sekarang ia mengerti, Imhotep menganggap ia adalah orang yang memakai pakaian raja tersebut. Ah ya, ia baru ingat akan sejarah kematian raja Mesir terdahulu. Tidak salah lagi, Imhotep menganggap ia adalah raja yang dulu menjalin kasih dengannya. Sungguh, Rick benar-benar tak pecaya dengan ini. "Jadi, kau menganggap aku adalah ia?" tanya Rick. Tapi Imhotep hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba, Rick merasa getaran hebat di ruangan itu. Semuanya bergetar hebat. Oh tidak, terjadi gempa. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Rick bertanya. Imhotep lalu tersenyum.

"Pergilah," suruh Imhotep. Rick awalnya tak mengerti, tapi, setelah melihat isyarat tangan Imhotep yang seperti ingin mengusir, Rick paham kalau pria itu ingin ia pergi. Karena Imhotep telah merubuhkan kota kuno ini. Imhotep sadar, pria yang ada di depannya sekarang bukanlah rajanya yang dulu. Mereka hanyalah mirip. Dan sekarang ia menganggap tak ada artinya hidup kembali kalau tak bersama rajanya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menenggelamkan kota kuno ini bersamaan dengan dirinya.

"K-kau tidak boleh melakukan ini! Kau juga akan terkubur! Ayo, kita keluar!" pinta Rick seraya meraih tangan Imhotep. Tapi, Imhotep menepis tangan tersebut. Ia berteriak seakan menyuruh Rick untuk keluar.

"Rick! Akhirnya kami menemukanmu—iuh. Di-dimana pakaianmu?" Tiba-tiba saja rombongan penyelamat datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jonathan dan Evelyn. Evelyn langsung menutup mata setelah melihat Rick bertelanjang bulat.

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo keluar!" Jonathan meraih tangan Rick beserta pakaiannya. Rick terdiam sejenak, ia melirik Imhotep. Entahlah, ia kasihan melihat pemuda tersebut seperti itu. Kenapa sekarang ia seakan tak tega melihat Imhotep ingin menyudahi ini.

"Rick! Apa yang kau tunggu! Ayo keluar! Tempat ini sebentar lagi akan runtuh!" teriak Evelyn masih dalam keadaan menutup mata. Kemudian Rick berpaling, ia lalu ikut berlari bersamaan dengan Jonathan dan Evelyn. Selamat tinggal, Imhotep.

Duarrgh! Kota kuno itu akhirnya tenggelam juga bersamaan dengan isi-isinya. Rick dan teman-temannya berhasil keluar. Mereka masih merasakan getaran yang hebat. "Rick, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Evelyn sesaat sesudah Rick memakai pakaiannya. Rick masih terdiam. Menatap kota yang baru saja tenggelam itu. "Apa yang ia lakukan terhadapmu?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang," Rick berbalik arah lalu meraih kedua tangan teman-temannya itu. Lalu berjalan perlahan.

Selamat tinggal, Imhotep.

.

.

F I N

* * *

><p>Oke, saya beneran sweatdropped setelah membaca ulang. Jadi, di sini posisi Evelyn dan Rick O'Connell di tukar ya. Seharusnya kan si Evie itu yang diculik Imhotep, tapi karena sang author menginginkan jalan cerita slash, ya jadi gini #nyengir<p>

Saya tau ini gaje. Saya tau lemonnya kurang dapet. Saya tau Canonnya telah disimpangkan. Saya tau telah mengecewakan kalian. Gomen m(_ _)m

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, akhir kata, boleh minta reviewnya? *walau hampir mustahil didapatkan* :)

Salam,

**Bell**


End file.
